Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strategic games and, more particularly, to strategic games played on a gridded board.
Description of Related Art
There are a very large number of strategic board games (that is, a game played on some form of a game board) that are on the market today. They each offer unique approaches to gaming and the manner of play. Many have an extraordinarily long history, such as chess, checkers, and go. Many of them are played on the familiar grid-type board and variations of the chess/checkerboard are common in games.
Checkers involves pieces that are all the same, with simplistic moves and a limited number of variables. The game is simple to learn and play, but because of the simplicity of move limitations, it does not offer a great variety of strategic play. Chess, on the other hand, involves a large number of different pieces, each with its own move limitations, and infinite move play combinations, leading to a difficult learning curve and extremely complex games which can require hours and hours to play and years to begin to even attempt to master.